


One step at a time

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e16 Epiphany, Prison, Redemption, Talk of redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Angel visits Faith in prison after his epiphany.
Relationships: Angel & Faith Lehane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	One step at a time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thought this would be a nice idea to do. I know we didn't get to see much of Faith because Eliza was always working in a movie or another, but I just loved the Angel/Faith friendship we got, one of the best friendship bonds in the whole Buffyverse, and their talking scene in Angel 2x1 is one of my favorites, even though it's a short scene, its sweet, its natural, and I just like more Angel/Faith friendship in general.
> 
> This takes place after 2x16.

Angel sat down and picked up the phone, holding it to his ear as he greeted. "Hey."

"Hi", Faith greeted back. "Been a while since you came around here."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, can't make any excuses this time", Angel told her. "You remember how we talked about redemption the last time?"

"Yeah, I do, and funnily enough, I didn't have any incidents after that", Faith said with a chuckle.

"I did. I added some more stuff to my redemption plate", Angel told her.

"Lost your soul again for a few weeks or what?" Faith asked, sounding casual, though Angel knew she was being serious.

"No, this time I don't have that excuse, this time, everything I did, everything that happened, it was me", Angel told her, sounding ashamed. "I did terrible things, and I pushed my friends away."

"They still your friends?" Faith asked.

"Well, they're trying to talk to me again, see, they don't work for me anymore, I work for them", Angel informed the change in status quo.

"Whoa, I had no idea stuff could change that much in a few weeks", Faith commented. "So, who's boss man now?"

"It's Wesley, and yes, he does it well", Angel said, and added the latter part on seeing Faith's expression. "But Cordy won't even talk to me. Not that I blame her."

"Give it time, she will", Faith assured.

"I donated her clothes without asking her", Angel told her the truth.

"Yeah, she ain't looking at you ever again", Faith joked as they chuckled again.

"I know I messed up, and I know it's not easy, almost better than anyone, but I still hate what has happened because of me", Angel said to her.

"Yeah, I get it", Faith nodded. "One step at a time, remember?"

"Yeah, one step at a time", Angel agreed as they continued talking like that.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're done. Hope this was in-character and you liked it.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
